


Gay Bar

by ria_oaks



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson and Keith meet at a gay bar. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Real News/Pundits Porn Battle in 2009 for the prompt 'public sex'.

Anderson could feel Keith’s eyes boring into the back of his head, but he refused to turn and meet the other man’s gaze. They had been playing this game, Keith watching Anderson and Anderson resolutely ignoring him, for upwards of an hour now. Anderson had to admit he had been surprised when Keith had walked through the door of the club and sauntered up to stand at the bar beside Anderson, addressing the bartender by name. He wouldn’t have expected that Keith Olbermann was a regular patron of one of New York’s hottest and most exclusive gay bars, but he couldn’t deny feeling a thrill of excitement at the knowledge.

Keith had inclined his head towards Anderson while the bartender mixed his drink. “Fancy meeting you here, Cooper.”

Anderson had raised an eyebrow and shot back, “I was about to say the same to you, Mr. Olbermann. I didn’t realize this was your scene. You come here often?”

“Occasionally. You?”

“Same,” Anderson had replied with a kind of pseudo-casualness. Keith’s eyes were penetrating, and he had felt his face flush at the intensity in the gaze. There was an unspoken question in the look, but he had refused to rise to the bait. Not yet, anyway. Eventually Keith had shrugged, pushed some money across the bar, and grabbed his drink before heading to a table across the room.

Which was how they had ended up here, with Keith’s eyes drilling twin holes into the back of Anderson’s skull from the other side of the room. It had never really occurred to Anderson to find Keith Olbermann attractive, but faced with the possibility he had to admit it was enticing. Obnoxious though the man could be, he was passionate on the air and exuded a sense of intelligence and power.

A shiver went up Anderson’s spine as he contemplated the possibility. The invitation was laid out open on the table; all he had to do was take it. Part of this game, he supposed, had been him wanting to see how serious Keith was about this. He had expected Keith to tire of waiting after awhile and move on to an easier target, but it had been nearly an hour and he still had his eyes fixed on Anderson. The knowledge that Keith wanted him specifically and was not content tonight to just find an easy and anonymous fuck emboldened him. Decided, Anderson took a deep breath, wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his pants, and stood up. He didn’t look at Keith as he walked towards the bathroom, but he knew the other man would follow.

Anderson pushed open the door to the bathroom, thankfully empty, and stepped in. He didn’t have to wait long. Less than thirty seconds later the door opened and Anderson found himself being pinned against the far wall by strong hands and an insistent mouth on his. He reached up to clench his fists into the back of Keith’s shirt and arched into the other man. Keith tore their mouths apart briefly to growl out, “stall, now,” before pulling them both into the nearest stall and slamming the door behind them.

Anderson wasted no time in pulling Keith’s shirt out of his pants and running his hands up his chest. He tweaked a nipple, which elicited a groan from Keith, then felt insistent hands on his belt.

“Too many clothes,” Keith grunted. Anderson laughed breathlessly and let his head fall back against the door as Keith undid his belt and opened his pants. A long sigh escaped Anderson as Keith drew out his cock and starting stroking him roughly, his teeth and lips attaching themselves to Anderson’s exposed neck as he did so.

Anderson made a grab at the other man’s belt and hastily unclasped his pants, pulling Keith’s cock out. He unceremoniously spit into his hand before reaching down to grasp them both, fingers entwining with Keith’s. Keith let out a gasp and bucked forward into the sensation, thrusting frantically against Anderson’s cock and their joined hands.

It was quick and messy, no finesse required as they worked to bring each other off. Keith’s lips found Anderson’s again and they kissed hungrily. Anderson reached up to wrap his free hand around the back of Keith’s neck, holding him close as his other hand sped up its movements. His eyes shut tightly as he felt his orgasm approaching and he braced himself between Keith and the door. There was no pretence of trying to draw this out or make it last, and with a groan muffled by Keith’s lips Anderson came into their joined hands. He heard Keith grunt, then warmth was spilling over his hand and Keith was sagging against him.

Anderson drew in a ragged breath and let his head drop to Keith’s shoulder. They stood for a moment like that as they recovered, the only sound in the bathroom their uneven breathing. Eventually Keith drew back and reached behind himself to grab some toilet paper from the dispenser. He handed some to Anderson and they cleaned themselves in silence.

When they were done, Anderson stared down at the floor to avoid looking into Keith’s eyes. He felt strangely nervous, suddenly acutely aware that he was standing in a dirty bathroom stall with Keith Olbermann and that his pants were still open. He quickly zipped himself up, re-buckled his belt, and focused on not blushing. He wasn’t sure what came next. For all the confidence he had put on for Keith, he didn’t generally make a habit of picking up men in gay bars for quick sex in the bathroom. And the few times he had, it had been with an actual stranger - just an anonymous fuck with someone he'd never see again. Not a man who, though they weren’t colleagues strictly speaking, he would nonetheless likely cross paths with again. But he had no idea what, if anything, Keith expected to come of this.

Keith saved him the trouble of worrying about it for long. “My apartment’s closest. You ready?”

A smile spread across Anderson’s face. So that’s how it was going to be.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
